Boosters
Boosters are special items that the player can use when they desire. Boosters come in two different forms, time boosters and energy/intel boosters with different rarities and boost amounts. Boosters can either be earned through events and assignments or bought in the shop as part of bundles. There is no warning when using boosters, meaning the player must make sure they don't touch the screen unintentionally to avoid overusing boosters, especially time boosters. Time Booster Time boosters are used to speed up any active timers that the player has in their base. Currently, this includes speeding up building upgrades, blueprint crafting, and research projects. To use a time booster, the player can either tap on the timer that can be seen when looking at the base or tap on the finish button that usually replaces the previous button for starting the task. When done so, a screen is brought up for the player to choose what time boosters to use along with how many the player has in their possession. Time boosters display a number indicating how much time they can help decrease. Currently, time boosters can help decrease timers in the following amounts: * 1 minute * 5 minutes * 30 minutes * 2 hours * 12 hours * 3 days Below the various boosters shows how much time remains on the timer, allowing the player to calculate what combination of boosters to use is best for them. Should the player accidentally use a booster that exceeds the timer, the task is instantly finished and no compensation is given to the player for using a larger-than-needed booster. Unlike energy and intel boosters, gold cannot be used to buy a time booster if the player does not own a certain time booster. Gold can still be used to speed up tasks, but the price is dependent on how much time is left and will always instantly finish the task giving absolutely no control for the player to decide how much gold to spend other than waiting out the timer for a lower cost. Energy/Intel Booster Energy and intel boosters are used to give a certain amount of energy or intel respectively allowing the player to fight more battles. To use an energy or intel booster, simply tap on the empty or partially filled energy or intel bar. The player can then choose to fill their bar by certain amounts. If the amount filled exceeds the maximum "storage" of the bar, the bar is will "overfill" and go past the normal storage limit. While this does not do anything in particular, natural regeneration will stop as the maximum storage has been reached and any further attempts at adding more energy will fail with a dialogue message. Currently, energy boosters only fill "normal" energy, as booster items for alliance league energy and dark energy do not exist, though they can be bought with gold like normal energy and intel. Boosters bought with gold are immediately used and cannot be saved for future use like their item form. If the player uses a full booster, it will fill the bar to the max, regardless of how much the player needs to fill it.